ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Harangue; Our Future Mayor
Harangue; Our Future Mayor 'is the twenty-first episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars and the first episode in the second season. 'Plot A rally is seen taking place. Will Harangue is at the forefront of it, saying that a new time has dawned upon Bellwood. He vows that there will no longer be fear, concern, or chaos. The crowd is trying to understand him, and seeing that the crowd is confused, Will gets to the point and says that there has been attacks throughout their city for at least 8 years. He rhetorically asks who is to blame for such problems. He pulls down a massive banner and it shows Ben Tennyson on it. Will says that Ben is responsible for his alien transformations, and the many faults that come with it. He then vows that there will be a world without aliens, and it starts with Ben's elimination. Ben and Samantha are seen watching TV together, notably turning to Harangue Nation. In the program, it shows a various amount of civilians in Undertown being evicted from their homes by Will and his security guards. Ben is once again yelling for Will to leave aliens alone, and Samantha gives Ben a comforting hug. She says that Will will have no match for all of the aliens, as a uprising will take place. Albedo is seen working on fixing his Ultimatrix in his laboratory, and a group of SWAT members come in to arrest Albedo. He is confused and asks what the issue is, and a SWAT soldier says that with no aliens, there will be no Ben Tennyson. Albedo wants to defend himself, and transforms into Negative Humungousaur, proceeding to evolve into Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. The SWAT leader orders his soldiers to attack, and they all start to fire their guns. Negative Ultimate Humungousaur is being overwhelmed, and through irritation, he forms his missile hands. He starts firing, and every soldier is running for cover. After Negative Ultimate Humungousaur goes insane and starts to fire more than usual, he destroys his laboratory. Albedo manages to escape the rubble as Negative Chromastone and starts to fly towards Ben's home. As he flies, he sees many protesters with torches and pitchforks. Ben tries to barricade his house as Goop, but the crowd is burning his gelatinous body. Samantha transforms into her Anodite form and creates a permanent shield around Ben's house, knocking the protesters away. Ben wants to know what is going on and gets a call from Jimmy Jones, the kid-turned-teen who revealed Ben's identity several years before. Ben, Samantha, Albedo, and Jimmy are driving in Jimmy's new car, with Ben wanting an explanation as to why he has armies and the SWAT team hunting him down. Jimmy explains that Captain Nemesis started to show archived footage of Ben fighting his enemies, notably Khyber, Aggregor, and Zs'Skayr. With all of these fights causing massive destruction of the city, some Ben fans became worried about their safety. Samantha claims that the battles were unprovoked, and Ben shouldn't be blamed for them. Overall, Will Harangue stepped in and vowed to keep the city safe, and campaign ads with Jennifer Nocturne were quite convincing. Suddenly, Albedo notices Captain Nemesis heading towards the vehicle, and orders the others to get out of the car. When Nemesis crashes into it, the vehicle is damaged. Jimmy acts in a manner similar to Kevin, yelling about how much repairs that he has to get. To combat Nemesis, Ben transforms into Ghostfreak, dodging Nemesis' blasts with his intangibility. Nemesis says that Ben can't pass through all attacks, and sends a whip towards Ghostfreak, hurting him. Albedo, Samantha, and Jimmy are hiding behind Jimmy's damaged car, and Albedo wonders if he should help. Jimmy says that Ben Tennyson doesn't need assistance as he yells for Ben to fight. Ghostfreak, after dodging lazers from Nemesis, manages to possess him, throwing Nemesis to the ground, damaging his suit. Ben reverts near Nemesis and Albedo demands answers. Nemesis says that he was paid to stop Ben, which was a massive calamity in his words. He also states that Harangue has been campaigning for mayor, running against Carl Tennyson, Ben's father. To take care of Nemesis, Ben transforms into XLR8, getting him to the prison within a small period of time. The four start to run to the Bellwood town hall, where the ballots are almost closed. The team manages to make it, and Albedo yells for everyone to stop voting. Samantha tells everyone that the only reason why Ben destroys the town frequently is because of what he does to save it. Albedo steps in, and says that, as a former enemy of Ben, he knows that Ben will not give up when it comes to saving the Earth. Will comes forth, saying that Ben cannot stop him now, as Jennifer is seen holding a neutralizing cannon, wanting revenge for the defeat of Nemesis. To get the cannon away from her, Ben transforms into Spidermonkey, taking the cannon with ease. Jennifer starts to scream as Ben calls the cops. Carl steps in and asks what happened in the chaos. Samantha and Albedo explain that Harangue is trying to eliminate aliens. Ben protests for his father to become mayor, as he can deal with aliens and humans living in the same world. The crowd starts to clap, and Carl thanks Ben for his help, but tells him to try and not destroy the city when fighting enemies. Ben and the team drive away, heading to Ben's house. The official count is measured, and Carl won 380-256. The team cheers happily in victory, but Will vows on Harangue Nation ''that he will not be defeated by Ben Tennyson, and the aliens will perish at his feet. 'Major Events' *Jimmy Jones and Carl Tennyson make their ''The Omniwars ''debuts. *Captain Nemesis and Jennifer Nocturne make their ''The Omniwars ''debuts. *Ultimate Humungousaur makes his ''The Omniwars ''debut (by Albedo). *Carl Tennyson becomes Mayor of Bellwood. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Samantha Everhart *Albedo *Jimmy Jones (first re-appearance) *Carl Tennyson (first re-appearance) 'Villains' *Will Harangue *Captain Nemesis (first re-appearance) *Jennifer Nocturne (first re-appearance) 'Aliens Used' '''By Ben;' *Goop *Ghostfreak *XLR8 *Spidermonkey By Albedo; *Humungousaur (first re-appearance by Albedo) **Ultimate Humungousaur (first re-appearance by Albedo) *Chromastone (first appearance by Albedo) 'Trivia' * * * Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 2 Category:Season Premieres